Wygnańcy z Bractwa Stali
|games =''Fallout 3/''Operacja Anchorage |image =Wygnańcy.png |founder =Protektor Henry Casdin |leader =Protektor Henry Casdin |headquarters =Fort Independence |locations =Fort Independence Losowa Posterunek Wygnańców |members =Protektor Casdin Protektor McGraw Obrońca Morgan Obrońca Rockfowl Obrońca Morrill Obrońca Sibley Specialist Olin |related =Bractwo Stali |parent =Bractwo Stali Ruin Stolicy }} Wygnańcy z Bractwa - dawni członkowie Bractwa Stali Ruin Stolicy pod dowództwem Henry'ego Casdin'a. Odeszli oni z Bractwa, gdyż uważali, że Starszy Owyn Lyons nie spełnia podstawowego celu Bractwo Stali, czyli odzyskiwania przedwojennych technologii. Aby podkreślić swą odrębność, noszą Pancerze Wspomagane T-45d przemalowane na czarno-czerwono. Lokalizacja Ich główna baza to przedwojenna baza wojskowa Fort Independence. Wygnańcy posiadają również inną bazę na Posterunku Wygnańców. Ich patrole przemierzają całe Stołeczne Pustkowia. Historia Po dotarciu do ruin Waszyngtonu, i operacji Bicz Boży, w Starszym Lyonsie zaszły zmiany. Zaczął poświęcać technologię Bractwa do ochrony okolicznych mieszkańców. thumb|Przywódca Wygnańców, Protektor Henry CasdinWiększość żołnierzy Lyonsa poparła jego poświęcenie dla okolicznej ludności i byli dumni z jego honorowej, heroicznej postawy. Znaleźli się jednak tacy, którzy głośno i wyraźnie odcięli się od decyzji czcigodnego. Uważali, że zarzucenie pierwotnego celu Bractwa, w postaci pogoni za nową technologią, jest jednocześnie odejściem od najbardziej podstawowych wartości, na których opiera się formuła całego zakonu. Pewnej nocy opozycjoniści opuścili Cytadelę, zabierając ze sobą broń, pancerze wspomagane oraz rozmaity sprzęt. Niewątpliwie dla Owyna Lyonsa była to najczarniejsza godzina w historii jego przywództwa. Przez te wszystkie lata stał się człowiekiem pełnym zrozumienia i współczucia dla innych, stąd wręcz sympatyzował z tymi, którzy odeszli - wszak wina leżała po jego stronie, gdy zarzucił główny cel Bractwa. Był świadom swojego czynu i poniósł za to pełną odpowiedzialność. Część zbiegłych rycerzy oraz paladynów całe lata dzielnie walczyła u jego boku, jak bracia. Razem doświadczali euforii zwycięstwa i bólu porażki. Jednakże dla żołnierzy lojalnych wobec czcigodnego zarzucenie obowiązków i kradzież zdobytej technologii była aktem tchórzostwa i zdrady. Lyons nie miał wielkiego wyboru: zbiedzy zostali ochrzczeni mianem "Wygnańców" i uznani za zdrajców. Ci zaś nosili ten tytuł niczym medal za odwagę, dumni z dystansu dzielącego ich od „lizusów Lyonsa”. Kilka lat póżniej po śmierci Owyna Lyonsa i jego córki Sarah, Starszym Bractwa został Arthur Maxson który w wielku 16 lat wynegocjował z Wygnańcami pokój. Ostatecznie wygnańcy wrócili w szeregi Bractwa Stali Ruin Stolicy pod dowództwem młodego Maxsona tym samym zasilając jego szeregi. Znani członkowie *W Fort Independence: **Protektor Henry Casdin **Obrońca Anna Maria Morgan **Obrońca Rokoko Rockfowl *Na Posterunku Wygnańców: **Protektor McGraw **Obrońca Sibley **Obrońca Morrill **Specialistka Olin *Inni Wygnańcy: **T.T. Bowser **J.J. Browne **J.T. Benning **R.R. Rasting **L.J. Rogers **Branchtender Linden (były członek) Rangi Wygnańcy używają odpowiedników rang w Bractwie - Protektor (Paladyn), Obrońca (Rycerz) i Specjalista (Skryba). Ranga Starszego, wśród Wygnańców nie istnieje. Wyposażenie i statystyki |Image=Fallout 3 Outcast Power Armour.png |Race=Człowiek |Affiliation=Wygnańcy z Bractwa Stali Stolicy |Role=Wygnańcy z Bractwa Stali Stolicy |Location=Fort Independence Losowa Posterunek Wygnańców |Appearances=''Fallout 3'' |BaseID=29673, 2967F, 29687 (melee) 29692, 2969a, 00a93 (gun) 296a2 (big gun) 296a6 (flamer) 2a7f1 (missile) |special=5ST, 5PE, 5WT, 5CH, 5IN, 5ZR, 5SZ 6ST, 5PE, 6WT, 4CH, 3IN, 6ZR, 4SZ 5ST, 6PE, 5WT, 4CH, 4IN, 7ZR, 4SZ 5ST, 7PE, 6WT, 4CH, 3IN, 6ZR, 4SZ }} Patrole wygnańców, z racji na swoją stosunkowo niewielką liczebność poruszają się wraz ze specjalnie przemalowanymi na czarno-czerwono, uzbrojonymi i przeprogramowanymi robotami. Możemy ich spotkać razem z robomózgiem, robotem strażniczym uzbrojonym w Laser Gatlinga, wyrwiflakiem czy protektronem. O ile pokonanie robomózga czy protektrona nie stanowi problemu, to bliższe spotkanie z robotem strażniczym lub wyrwiflakiem może być śmiertelne. Samych wygnańców standardowo można spotkać wyposażonych we wszystkie bądź część z poniższych elementów ekwipunku: *Pistolet laserowy AEP7 *Supermłot *Rozpruwacz *Karabin laserowy AER9 *Wyrzutnia rakiet *Miotacz ognia *Działko obrotowe *Laser Gatlinga *Granaty *Miny *Stimpaki *Chemikalia i psychotropy, w tym Med-X czy Psycho *Różnoraka broń zdobyta na przeciwniku np. Karabin plazmowy, Strzelba bojowa, Karabin snajperski czy Karabin szturmowy Cytaty *"Hey local, shouldn't you be banging rocks together or something?" *"Why don't you go bother the Brotherhood or something?" *"Great, Here's some of the local wildlife." *"Haven't got time to talk to your type, local." *"You're not involved in this, you want to keep it that way." Występowanie Wygnańcy z Bractwa występują w Fallout 3 i w dodatku Operacja Anchorage. Są również wspomniani w Fallout: New Vegas. Galeria Partol wygnańców.jpg Robot wygnańców.jpg Robomózg wygnańców.jpg de:Ausgestoßene der Bruderschaft en:Brotherhood Outcasts es:Proscritos de la Hermandad fi:Brotherhood of Steel Outcasts fr:Dissidents de la Confrérie hu:Kitaszítottak it:Rinnegati della Confraternita ko:브라더후드 아웃캐스트 pt:Brotherhood Outcasts ru:Изгои Братства uk:Ізгої Братства zh:兄弟會流放者 Kategoria:Organizacje Kategoria:Fallout 3 Kategoria:Bractwo Stali Kategoria:Wygnańcy z Bractwa Stali Kategoria:Operation: Anchorage